1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports beds and more specifically to ornamental bed designs depicting sports. The present invention consists of various sport shaped bed designs consisting of a frame, mattress, motion sensors, rechargeable battery cell and dimmer night light. The designs mimic sports activities such as football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sports shapes. The bed designs of the present invention consist of storage drawers located in various positions according to design. The bed designs of the present invention are focused toward toddler and youth use. Each bed unit contains battery operated motion sensors which trigger a night dimmer light. When the sensor indicates a child has lain down in the bed, the dimmer light responds to the signal and the light goes on. Within a short period of time, the light slowly dims until it is fully out. If the child should sit up, the sensor will react and the light will go on. The mattress of the present invention fits down inside the frame and the headboard. The headboard extends up a wall at an angle to give the appearance of the mattress within the sport design. The bed and mattress may come in various sizes. The bed designs of the present invention are made of a durable plastic and are easy to clean. They are fire resistant and child safe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other sports bed designed to improve a child""s sleeping quarters. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 147,942 issued to Ziegler on Jan. 3, 1946.
Another patent was issued to Carter on Aug. 14, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 252,598. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 252,599 was issued to Carter on Aug. 14, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 16, 1984 to Hydrusko et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 275,912.
Another patent was issued to Bathune et al on Nov. 17, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 292,758. Another patent was issued to Winkler et al on Mar. 8, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 344,863. Another patent was issued to Chesmore et al on Apr. 4, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 356,900. Another patent was issued to Duprey et al on Jul. 4, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 359,866. Another patent was issued to Daniel et al on Oct. 14, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 384,830.
Another patent was issued to Wang et al on Oct. 17, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,733. Another patent was issued to Cipriano et al on Feb. 2, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,824. Another patent was issued to Gonzalez et al on Feb. 9, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,360. Another patent was issued to Cayssials et al on Nov. 25, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,379.
The ornamental design for a bedstead, as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a child""s bed, substantially as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a child""s bed, substantially as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a child""s bed, substantially as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a child""s bed, as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a baseball bed frame, as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a baseball bed, as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a children""s football helmet bed, as shown and described.
The ornamental design for a baseball bed, as shown and described.
This invention concerns a new toy bed which is made to have a shape mimicking that of a practical object, such as a locomotive, a car, a ship, a tank, etc., to arouse a child""s curiosity. For example, when it has a shape of a locomotive, it consists of three main parts, a frame, a mattress and a cover. The frame is assembled with tubes and joints, having a shape mimicking that locomotive, and the mattress is placed in the frame and surrounded by the framework, so that the frame can steadily be stabilized on the ground. The cover, made of a kind of soft material and having the same shape as the frame, is finally placed around the frame to complete this bed.
A wrestling bed provides a defined and restricted area for children""s vigorous activities, thus serving to protect other articles from accidental damage due to such vigorous play. The wrestling bed is solidly constructed in order to resist damage from active play, which might damage standard bed frames. The wrestling bed includes a platform sized to provide a central area fitting a mattress of standard configuration and includes peripheral tread pads, corner posts and padding, peripheral ropes, and steps at one side of the platform. The wrestling bed has the general appearance of a wrestling or boxing ring, thereby lending some realism to children""s wrestling or play therein, while providing copious padding and protection for children playing therein. The mattress, although substantially softer and more resilient than a real wrestling ring surface, provides greater protection and further doubles as a standard bedding mattress. A protective cover may be tucked in around the edges of the mattress for play, or the wrestling bed may be made up in the manner of a standard bed for sleep. The protective cover may be left in place beneath the standard bedding in order to protect the mattress in the event of incontinence.
A platform bed assembly, to be used by a child as a sleeping area and a play area, the bed assembly includes a lower base structure structured and disposed to resemble a large scale version of a toy article such as a van or house. The platform bed assembly includes a mattress support platform positioned and secured atop the base structure whereon a mattress may be placed in overlying position, thereby defining a sunken sleeping area, includes a ladder secured to the base structure so as to allow facilitated access to the sleeping area, and includes a door in a side wall of the base structure to allow access to an interior compartment defining the play area. Additionally, there are a plurality of toy accessory components positioned within the interior compartment which correspond the design of the toy article, and add realism to the play environment.
A decorative furniture item which a user may selectively move into a first arrangement for use as a stationary chair/step stool or into a second arrangement as a rocking chair. The transformation from one use to the other use is easily accomplished by the user turning the furniture item to the desired position. The decorative furniture item symbolizes a particular theme, such as a sport, a bird, an animal and the like. In one sport theme, the furniture item resembles two footballs supporting a chair structural arrangement. In other embodiments, the arrangements relate to a sport theme for baseball, tennis or golf. In another embodiment, the arrangement has a duck appearance. Each of the various structural arrangements constitute a readily assembled kit.
The present invention discloses various sport-shaped bed designs consisting of a frame, mattress, motion sensors, rechargeable battery cell and dimmer night light. The designs have shapes such as a football, baseball, soccer, basketball, and other sport shapes. The bed also comprises storage drawers located in various positions according to the design. Each bed contains battery-operated motion sensors which trigger a night dimmer light. When the sensor indicates a child has laid down in the bed, the dimmer responds to the signal and the light goes on. Within a short period of time, the light slowly dims until it is fully out. If the child should sit up, the sensor will react and the light will go on. The mattress fits down inside a recess in the frame and the headboard.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a line of sports bed designs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed that mimic a particular sport such as baseball, football, soccer, basketball and many other sports.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed that consists a monitor and dimmer light within the headboard of each bed design.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed that may be equipped with a variety of mattress sizes. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed consisting storage drawers located in various locations according to the design of each.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed constructed from a durable plastic.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a line of sports bed designs. To provide a sports bed that mimic a particular sport such as baseball, football, soccer, basketball and many other sports. To provide a sports bed that consists a monitor and dimmer light within the headboard of each bed design. To provide a sports bed that may be equipped with a variety of mattress sizes. To provide a sports bed consisting storage drawers located in various locations according to the design of each. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sports bed constructed from a durable plastic.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.